1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a nanocrystal and a preparation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In colloidal perovskite quantum dots, iodine containing compounds show reduced thermal and chemical stability when they are used in photoelectronic devices, which is an obstacle to their practical application.
In order to solve this problem, the use of a chemical composition such as formamidinium or the like, together with an ammonium salt has been proposed for bulk perovskite. However, when this method was applied to colloidal nanocrystals, thermal and chemical stability did not reach a satisfactory level. Accordingly, improvement thereof is required.